mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Fourth Dimension
Into the Fourth Dimension was a series of videos/movies made by MarioMario54321 in 2012. In 2014, the sequel of series of videos/movies called Into the Fourth Dimension 2 is coming soon. It is also the prequel to the upcoming 4D2 2014 series Description : MarioMario54321's 2012 adventure to a new dimension, otherwise its known as the Fourth Dimension, takes you back to old dimensions you've been on with MM54321, such as the Star World, and maybe even others (it's in it's 24th episode). The new video, formerly known as "4D 2012", is now called, Into the Fourth Dimension, reveals that Stario is in fact, Mario's Star World counterpart, and that the first Star World hero, Geminon, is not from the Star World, but in fact, another dimension. It also shows that Dimentio is still alive and wants to take over the Fourth Dimension and combine it with Dimension D. But there are only two ways to get in the Fourth Dimension, Find the dimensional crystal in the Mushroom Kingdom and use it, or, decipher this sentence, "None who has ever kept their game going has made it.", which in turn means, you have to enter the "Game Over" screen. When MM and his friends end their games, they immediately start looking for the way into the Fourth Dimension, and asked Boos where to find the way into it, the Boos said "Take the indirect route" or "Avoid the hole" at random times. Eventually, they began to understand what the Boos meant by "Take the indirect route", the Boos meant "Take the warp pipe near the water hole to get to the fourth dimension." When they enter the Fourth Dimension, they meet their Fourth Dimension Counterparts, Quario, Fourigi, QuarioQuario54321, FourigiFourigi09876, FourigiFan54321, Starman4, etc. After a while, they met Bob-omberman, Dowser, and Mr. M. Its episodes were uploaded from 2/18/12 to 7/14/12. There are references to Ztarragus's Island, another series of videos made by MarioMario54321. : Plot and Story The series is centered around Mario, Luigi, MarioMario54321, and a whole lot of his friends and fans. It takes place a while after the destruction of the Chaos Heart, and the return of the being "Dimentio" (Dimentio made his first appearance in Super Paper Mario, as a secondary antagonist, who would later become the true primary antagonist) and his plan to fuse "Dimension D" and the "Forbidden Dimension," more commonly known as the "Fourth Dimension." If he succeeds in his plan, he could and will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, the Star World, the Star Road, and all the other dimensions. Mario and friends are forced to try to stop him, but, in order to do that, they must collect all 120 D-Stars, in which, the D means Dimension. Normally in the Fourth Dimension, one is approximately 256 times stronger, but Dimentio, and his sick, twisted mind redirected all that power back to himself so only he is stronger. Setting The movie takes place in 5 dimensions (or 4, it depends on how you view what they did in Dimension D at the end). Of course, it starts out in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario and his friends live. Then takes us to the Star World, home of Stario and friends. Then right straight into the dimension after Star World, Star Road, and right straight into the Game Over area. Mario and friends then desperately try to find a way into the Fourth Dimension. After they arrive in the Fourth Dimension, Mario and his friends begin the biggest adventure of their lives. Gallery Trivia *An early title for this video series that was thought up by MarioMario54321 was called: Mario's Fourth-Dimensional Adventure. *Alot of people guessed that shadow in episode 1 was Dimentio, so MarioMario54321 created a fake part 2 where the main antagonist was Fawful. MM promised that this will be the last "Fake part" he will upload. *Another title that was supposed to be for IT4D was called "4D 2012." Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Into the fourth dimension Category:Movies Category:Fourth Dimension Category:This Wiki Category:Videos